The Prazyrdian Expanse
]The Prazyrdian Expanse (also known as Prazyrdi or the Expanse) is a large stretch of desert on the southernmost part of Eosia. It contains a number of desert towns and civilizations and eventually turns into coast to the extreme south. Prazyrdi's most notable city is Sirimiri, a border settlement near the Expanse's northern edge. Very few travelers venture further than Sirimiri, as temperatures grow increasingly more extreme and the lands more dangerous and untamed the further south you go; additionally, one runs the risk of accidentally venturing into the Shiftlands, where navigation is all but impossible except for seasoned experts. However, a number of small settlements and communities do exist amongst the greater Prazyrdi region, many of them focused on the collection and maintenance of the area's rich natural resources. Sirimiri, and the Prazyrdian Expanse in general, is rife with technomagical advancements that allow for easier living, such as citywide canals, water summoning & purification rituals, succulent cultivation, and automaton servants. Characters Native to the Prazyrdian Expanse Jonah Greychin – Human artificer, former owner of Greychin Artificing. Husband to Jemma. Currently a wendigo but presumed deceased by everyone who knows him. Jemma Greychin – Human artificer. Wife of Jonah. Former proprietor of Greychin Artificing. Raised Lorna & ran shop by herself after losing Jonah to the Desert Reaper. Deceased. Lorna Greychin – Human artificer. Daughter of Jonah & Jemma. Last of the Greychin line. Petrichor & Raconteur – Twin tieflings, aspiring adventurers. A draconic sorceress & valor bard, respectively. Unofficial niblings of Lorna Greychin. Steelshaper Ronandra – Dragonborn head of research at the now-defunct Steelshaper Laboratory. Creator of Prima Coppelia. Presumed dead. Pyrrhus Steelshaper – Elf co-head of research at the now-defunct Steelshaper Laboratory. Presumed dead. Prima Coppelia – Construct female discovered by the Omniventuring Co at Steelshaper Laboratory. Missing memory chips. Originally created as a gift for Sirinal. Coppelia Foreton – Half-elf bard, known for her golden voice and violin. A favorite of Sirinal's. Deceased. The Patchwork Man – A very nasty boy. Known Deities The Expanse's patron god is Prazi, a Cosmos god of life & death who rarely appears to mortals, preferring to spend his time sculpting the lands and carefully maintaining the delicate balance of the region's life. He has two sets of arms: one for handling the living, one for handling the dead. He also has two sets of eyes—one entirely gold, one entirely blue. Only the dead, however, have seen him with his blue eyes open. As such, blue eyes are considered unlucky in the Prazyrdi region, and are traditionally thought to appear in children whom Death will touch frequently. The patron god of Sirimiri is Sirinal, a half-dragon Chaos goddess of storytelling and life paths. Sirinal loves interacting with mortals, and residents of Sirimiri are traditionally meant to visit her as a part of their coming-of-age ceremonies. The tradition has worn away in recent years, however, and Sirinal is frequently left alone in her temple for long stretches of time. However, anyone can visit her, and, provided they prove themselves worthy in her trials, receive her insight on wisdom on where they should go next along their life's path. No other gods have been discovered. Key Locations * Sirimiri * Steelshaper Labs * The Temple of Sirinal Category:Locations